


Underneath The Stars

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Underneath The Stars

Lily shivered in the breeze, her hair flying out behind her as she pulled her thin jacket closer towards her. She glanced up at the bright stars, glittering in the one night the moon slipped away. The fire crackled in the night, making little sounds that used to scare her. Her now-dry auburn hair fell to the top of her jeans, and her hazel eyes shone in the starlight. As the laughter echoed down the cold beach, Lily shivered again. It was _freezing_ , but she wouldn't admit it.  
Then she felt a warm arm around her shoulders, and turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy, whose grey eyes looked possessed in the dim light. He sat down beside her. "You're going to freeze to death in this thin little cloth, you know."  
Lily blinked at him. "I don't care. And I'm _fine_ , Malfoy." But Scorpius didn't listen and wrapped her in his warm arms, and she smiled a little because it was quite nice. Except it was from _him_ , and that was what made her smile fade. "No, you're not," he whispered. She loved his voice, she missed hearing it. In reality she just missed him. They had never been anything but acquaintances through Albus, and yet sometimes he would look at her in a way that kind of suggested he wanted more. Merlin knows she did. But why should Scorpius Malfoy want little Lily Luna, when he could have all the girls who threw themselves at him?  
Besides, he _didn't_ want her...if he did, he wouldn't have gone to Rose's arms. Perfect little(bitch)Rosie-Posie, smarter than her mother and prettier than her cousins. As you could say, clever as the devil and twice as pretty. How could Lily compete with that?  
A flash of sadness appeared in his grey eyes, mixed with longing and love and hatred. Then it was gone, and his eyes were just concerned. She didn't know that she was his world. That he loved her like the stars above. That he'd love her until he died.  
"You aren't," Scorpius said quietly. And he held her, and they sat silently for a moment before Lily said coldly, "I think Rose is lonely."  
And Rose was there, glaring at Scorpius as Lily separated from him, walking back into the house. He knew she wouldn't ever think he was sincere or genuine, with a name like Malfoy what else would she have expected? He sighed, standing up to walk to Rose as she flung her arms around him, pulling him down beside her.  
Scorpius wanted to run after Lily. Tell her that she was the one he wanted, not Rose. Kiss her in front of her whole family, take off the ring on his finger. But he wouldn't. He _couldn't_. She only ever thought of him as her brother's best friend, after all. He sat there, listening to Rose talk about their future(which of course would not include Lily)and thought about the auburn-haired girl who would by now be sitting in her room, playing her favorite song and hopefully thinking about him.


End file.
